Mafia Princess
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Hissori Sinclair, really needs a job and really hates Kira. Getting a job with the Mafia will keep her safe... but will she find love there as well? A story about my OC and Jack Neylon. Warning: May contain spoilers of the series and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: There may be spoilers in this story for anyone who has not reached the Mafia arc!  
In this story Light hasn't killed off the Mafia or written anyone's name down because there is no information on the Mafia anywhere. The gang has moved back into their Vegas casino skyscraper, with Sidoh and Mello after gaining the Death Note and Jack Neylon still has the eyes. This story is mostly going to be about him (he is in book 8; don't know which anime episode though) because I quite like Jack and I think he deserves more of a story than what he got. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any character's mentioned, except for Hissori Sinclair. **

**Mafia Princess**

Glancing up at the tall skyscraper I sighed. When I'd heard the casino was back open, I knew it meant the mafia were back. I didn't want to work for these people but I had no other choice. Kira was still loose and many places were afraid of supporting or denying Kira, so they had closed down, moved somewhere else. I needed the money… and if Kira hadn't touched the mafia yet, then that's where I was safe. For now.

Character info:

Name: Hissori Sinclair (Father's American, Mother's Japanese)  
Age: 20  
Height: 5ft4/5  
Size 10/12 in clothes  
Appearance: Long black hair, usually tied into a high ponytail down to mid-back, thick bangs across the left side of her forehead and slightly covering half of her left eye, Big grey eyes, very pale skin, quite thin but not unhealthy.  
Usually wears: plain t-shirts or t-shirts with writing on, skinny jeans with braces (black and white keyboard design on braces) and black converse.

History:  
Hissori was born in Japan, where her father and mother met. The family moved over to Las Vegas for her father's work. She is fluent in both languages. Her father was arrested for a crime he did not commit and was murdered by Kira recently. Her mother was very ill at the time and the shock made her pass away, so Hissori hates Kira. Hissori is very interested in the supernatural, she believes in life after death and the Japanese Shinigami (gods of death) so she accepts the strange and unusual easily. Her name means silent because she is generally a quiet person, except when she's angry. Today, she is wearing her usual jeans and braces, with a black top with white writing on that says 'Neko's are better in bed' with a pair of white cat ears on top of the writing and a tail at the bottom.

**Chapter 1**

Walking into the building I walked over to the reception.  
"Can I help you?" A friendly-looking woman asked.  
"Yes please. I was looking for the managers. I wondered f there were any jobs available at the moment?"  
The woman typed in something to her computer, frowned slightly and then turned back.  
"There are some jobs available, but you'll have to go to the top floor I'm afraid. Is that alright?" I knew exactly what she meant. The Mafia were checking people over now. Had to be sure Kira wasn't looking for a way in. I smiled at her.  
"That's absolutely fine. Could you give me directions on how to get there?"

Reaching the big wooden doors I was told to wait behind, I glanced around. Everything I'd seen had to be worth more than anywhere I'd ever been. I guess when you're the Mafia you can afford every luxury. Knocking twice, I heard a deep laugh and a man yell, "Get in then!" Stepping into the room, I saw at least 5 henchmen standing around doing nothing, the boss (I assumed he was) on the couch with 2 women and another young blonde boy on a different couch, pondering over some sort of notebook. There was a man standing behind him with glasses and longish blonde hair, looking at me intently. I blushed and stared at the floor. Maybe I had come under dressed to be a waitress or dealer in the Casino? This was a stupid idea. Being homeless was better than getting killed for being in with this gang. The blonde man nodded to the boss, who looked me over twice.  
"I'm so sorry, I should just go" I stammered. "I'm probably not worth it, right? Sorry for wasting your time." I turned to leave.  
"Wait." The boss commended. I stopped moving. They thought I was a spy? Were they gonna kill me? Shout at me?  
"You look fairly decent. Intelligent too. Mello what do you reckon?" Turning back round I saw the boy glance up from his notebook. He had a chocolate bar in his hands and he was staring at me with his head tilted, as if I was some sort of puzzle. If he thought I was strange, he should take a good look in the mirror. Mello? What sort of name was that?  
"Hmm." he spoke up at last. "I think she'd do nicely here. If she's intelligent enough. Jack, is she safe?" The blonde man with glasses looked at me again. I felt my cheeks heat up once more. God, what was wrong with me!  
"Yeah, I don't see anything unusual. Do you want me to interview her?" His voice was fairly deep and smooth. Much like the chocolate Mello was eating.  
_'Stop it brain!'_I screamed in my head. The boss nodded to Jack, who walked over to me and went to grab my arm.  
I must have flinched away a little because he whispered, "Don't be worried. We won't hurt you."  
"If she behaves!" One of the men roared, making everyone else except the boss, Mello and Jack laugh. Jack looked angry at the other man though. Almost furious. Was it because he'd done something wrong? Or just because it was me?  
"You wanna keep your head Ralph?" the boss snapped.  
"Ye... Yes sssir!" The man jumped and ran off. Huh. Such a tough guy.

Leading me out of the room, we stepped into a slightly smaller office, with huge glass walls, except for the door wall. I gasped. It was so beautiful, being able to see Las Vegas during the day from up here. Jack shut the door behind me and motioned for me to sit down at the glass table.  
"You like the view?" He smiled.  
"It's breathtaking! I've only ever seen it from this high at night! I prefer it when things look natural, but the lights are pretty too." I blushed, knowing I was rambling. Why was this guy making me nervous? I took a deep breath and told myself to stop being silly. Even if I liked him, was afraid of him, whatever. He was in the mafia and my future employer (hopefully). It was no time to think about him in any romantic or sexual way. He laughed a little at my obvious case of nerves.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you. Now Hissori," (when had he learnt my name!), "are you in league with Kira or the police? And be honest, because Rod Ross can find out." Ah. So it was down to it straight away.  
"No. I wouldn't lie or snitch to the police anything, because they can get many things wrong, such as arresting my father for a crime he was innocent of. And Kira is just a murderer. I want him dead for murdering my father." What was I doing! I was gonna look so guilty, pouring out everything to someone I barely knew. He seemed to like what I'd said though because he smiled.  
"I should have guessed, with the determination you came in with. Many people don't agree to go to the top floor. They walk away. I'm assuming you know who we are?" I nodded. "That's good. It's a pain to explain this all, but you know one thing about us, which makes it easier. Because you hate Kira, I have permission to tell you this. We know how Kira kills and how he can tell his victims names. You know the notebook Mello was looking at? It's a Shinigami's Death Note. Any human whose name is written in it dies. And you can trade for the Shinigami eyes, which are what I had to have. I can see people's name and lifespan." I was completely shocked. But, I believed him. It explained how he knew my name before I'd even said it and what Mello was doing with that note book, pouring over it to see who had been written down. "I know this is a bit overwhelming but it's all true. We can prove this as well, by showing you the Shinigami in a moment.  
"Yes please. But I do believe you as well." He stared at me. I smiled back, guessing he was more used to people thinking he was a liar. Getting up, we walked towards the door. In the next room, Mello glanced up.  
"She believes it." Jack mumbled, still looking shocked at me. The boss (who I assumed was Rod Ross, the guy Jack mentioned earlier) nodded and went back to watching TV. Mello held out the notebook to me. Laying a finger on it, I glanced up – and came face to face with a Shinigami. Taking a small step back I mouthed 'Whoa'.  
"You don't look like an American grim reaper, but I believe you're a Shinigami all the same." I said.  
"Thanks. My name is Sidoh, not Grim Reaper though." The Shinigami said, munching on some chocolate. I smiled. It was nice to know Gods of Death were a little friendly. Mello was gazing at me intently.  
"How come you accepted this so easily? The gang tried killing Sidoh." He murmured, his head tilted.  
"Well I am interested in supernatural phenomenon and the idea of ghosts and spirits, so the Shinigami are not a new concept for me to understand. My mother raised me to treat everything, living and dead, with respect." Mello laughed a little and nodded, obviously satisfied with my answer. Rod Ross stood up and shook my hand.  
"Hissori Sinclair, welcome to the Mafia."

**CHAPTER 1 FINISHED**

**What do you think? Please review, I hope you enjoy this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was feeling soppy and romantic when I wrote this chapter, so forgive it's cheesiness. I've been watching CSI: Miami and David Caruso is just so sexy and amazing that I fall in love whenever I see him *birds chirp and harps play in the background* Yeah :L I hope you enjoy the next chapter, things are moving quickly! The next chapter will probably have a lemon in it and it will be my first Heterosexual lemon, so forgive it if it's awful. Read, Review, enjoy! :)  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the anime or manga, or any of the character's mentioned here except for Hissori. **

**Chapter 2**

"Hissori! We need refills of Beer and in the Casino someone's started a fight, go get them thrown out!"  
Ever since I'd started working (and living) with the Mafia, my life had been exceptionally busy. This weekend I was being offered the night off as it were. I wasn't allowed to leave the building (Mello and anyone connected to him were being watched and could be arrested or killed and Rod Ross didn't trust anybody to leave and come back clean.) So we were all allowed to go and explore the busy Casino's, under the pretence of a big party Ross was holding for all the rich folk of the city. This took suspicion away from us, after all anyone doing anything illegal or anti-Kira wouldn't be throwing a huge party like this one.

Sitting down next to Mello, I sighed after taking the weight off my feet, I felt like I'd walked up three mountains since I'd started walking here, but the weight loss and confidence rise in me was noticeable. You couldn't be part of the Mafia and be a pushover.  
"Done for the day?" Mello questioned, smiling at me.  
"Yeah and I'm so glad! I can't wait for the party tonight." I grinned back. Mello might have a look that scared people off but underneath he was a big softy. I'd come to view him as a best friend/brother really. We hung out together, feeling like the outcasts of the group, although Mello got preferential treatment from Ross for being very intelligent and saving the gang from Kira. I needed to earn my place, but I was working my way up and learning quickly.  
"Me too. It's so nice that nobody has a real picture of me or knows my name. I can enjoy myself in this building!" He stretched and grabbed another chocolate bar from the table. A minute never went by when the guy didn't have one of his favourite chocolate bars in his mouth. He was lucky the Mafia could afford so many and that he had a high metabolism. I could eat a lot but there was a point where I would just start getting bigger if I wasn't careful! Luckily I preferred healthy snacks anyway. There were plenty of foods that tasted as delicious as candy, without the high calorie count. Glancing at the clock, I saw we had about 2 hours before the party was due to start. I got up and headed to my room. Time to start getting ready.

After a long shower and half an hour spent drying my hair, I put on my clothes. A really short strapless black mini dress with a green top half around my chest and black strappy 6 inch heels with a large bow across the front. My jewellery was simple, small diamonds in the second holes in my ears, with silver hoops in the first and a little silver necklace that had a crystal heart on it. I had French manicured my nails and was applying pale blush and foundation on my face, with green glitter liquid eyeliner on my eyelids just above my lashes, thick black mascara to make my lashes curly and black eyeliner. I was using a pale lip-gloss that had little glitter pieces in, that sparkled when they hit the light and I left my hair down and curled it in big, loose curls, so it looked bouncy. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I left my things hidden in my room. Carrying a bag around would annoy me all night and the staff knew I worked here, so I didn't need to pay for anything. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my room, well aware that everyone else would be partying right now.

Coming to the top of the grand staircase from our suite into the main casino, I paused and peered around the corner. Good, nobody was looking. I may have cared about what I looked like; it didn't mean I wanted everyone to watch me. Trying not to fall over or draw attention to myself, I made my way down the stairs, only to have a large spotlight shine down on me.  
"Here she is the newest addition to our staff here, Miss Hissori Sinclair!" Ah. Apparently Ross wanted everybody to know exactly who I was. Smiling, I carried on walking down the stairs, a lot of people nodding appreciatively at me. Ross was smirking, obviously pleased that I hadn't caused a fuss or came down in something plain. Most of the men from the gang were watching my every move. This dress was a bit too short really. Mello was half hidden behind a plant pot, chewing a bar of chocolate and smiling encouragingly at me, as if to say I was doing the right thing at the moment. I scanned the crowd for another familiar face and saw Jack watching me, almost like the goons from the gang, but with a different look in his eyes. Like he was amazed by me, instead of wanting to see up my skirt. I blushed and smiled, like I usually did around him, and made my way over to Mello.  
"What do you reckon?" I asked, twirling to show off. He grinned back at me.  
"You scrub up well, Kitten." He'd been calling me that ever since I'd worn my 'Neko's are better in bed' t-shirt on my first day. He said it obviously meant I was secretly a cat and wouldn't stop calling me Kitten (though he kicked anybody else's ass who said it without my permission).  
"You… you look… absolutely stunning, Hissori." Jack's smooth voice said from behind me. I turned around to face him, certain that all my blood was rushing to my head.  
"Thank you. You look wonderful too!" I smiled, sincere in my compliment. He had a suit on, but he'd ditched the tie and waistcoat. It made him look a lot younger and more relaxed that way. Mello was grinning like a Cheshire cat behind us (and he called me Kitten!)  
"I'll leave you alone." He wandered off, getting mixed up in the crowd (a little difficult, since he was the only one in leather). I felt a little nervous at that point. The only time I'd been alone with Jack before was at my interview and I had definitely felt interested in him. But I hadn't made any moves, instead avoiding him a little, being sure he didn't return my feelings.  
"So, why haven't we talked more?" He questioned. Had he noticed I had been running away? He wouldn't… unless he was deliberately looking out for me. I felt awful then.  
"I'm really sorry; I've been so busy I guess. I'll try and stop more often." I smiled. He laughed a little.  
"I thought I had offended you in some way. I hope you don't think I'm being pushy, distracting you from Mello." His tone turned a little sour then. Was he jealous?  
"No of course not! Mello's just my friend, really. He's the only person I talk to here at the moment. But of course, you're going to change that." I joked a little. His smile instantly brightened.  
"Oh, that's good! I was, well, I thought I was stealing you from your boyfriend for a moment." We laughed together. Why had I been avoiding him? This felt so natural, so easy.

Jack spent the rest of the evening shoeing me how to use the different tables in the casino, teaching me the games. I even won a few times, Jack complimenting me and telling me I was a natural. Truthfully, I don't think either of us spoke to anybody else. We were too wrapped up in each other, telling each other about our lives, catching up on what we'd been working on. Jack confided in me that gaining the eyes had been a huge misfortune for him, since his life had been cut in half now and he hated having to read people's names out, knowing they were going to die. He also told me he hated his real name and had chosen Jack Neylon long before he'd joined the Mafia, after running away from home.  
It was getting late and Ross had said he had a fireworks display for everyone outside. Laughing, Jack and I ran up to his room in the Mafia suite instead, since the fireworks could be seen clearly from his balcony. Gazing up into the night sky, the flashes of colour illuminating Las Vegas, I smiled. I felt completely happy here. I felt safe too. Far away from Kira. It was as if he couldn't hurt me here. Watching the different lights I whispered, "Its so beautiful."  
"Yes, you are." Jack's reply was cheesy, but it made me stop and stare at him. I'd been ignoring him so much, thinking he couldn't possibly have any interest in me, when in fact it was the opposite. He wasn't proud of his history or of the things he'd done, but nobody could say they were perfect. I knew I wasn't. And unlike the rest of the gang, he wasn't in this because he enjoyed it or was addicted to anything. Leaning closer to him I made my decision.  
Like a marriage vow, for better or worse, I pulled his face close to mine and closing my eyes, kissed him.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**Aww what did you think? Please tell me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long, College and work has taken over! But I will hopefully be writing more fairly soonish :) This chapter contains a lemon in it, so be warned! It's my first Heterosexual lemon, let me know if you think it's good enough!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters except Hissori Sinclair!**

**Chapter 3**

I pulled away and blushed.  
"I'm so sorry Jack; I don't know what came over me!" He grinned back a little.  
"Whatever it was, I liked it." He said and pulled my head closer for more. We stayed kissing like that, in our own little world. He pulled away after a short time and whispered, "Perhaps we should make this more private, in my room?" Okay, so it was a bad line from a film, but I couldn't refuse such a tempting offer. I really liked Jack and spending the night with him would spell out clearly for me whether or not he liked me too. Kissing, we made our way up the small staircase at the back of the mafia apartment. Opening the door to his room I gasped. The windows were walls themselves, since the building was so high up nobody could look in. The floor was soft carpet and his bed was a huge king size. The sheets were already messed up. I turned around to look at him with raised eyebrows. I was not gonna be another notch on anyone's bed post! He looked at me sheepishly.  
"Sorry it's a mess. I woke up so late this morning and I don't like getting into a ready made bed. It feels too clinical and it's difficult to get comfy again." I laughed and kissed him.  
"I was worried you had girls in here or something. It's cute that you do that." I smiled. He laughed at me.  
"What do you take me for? I'm really not a ladies man. But you're different Hissori. You feel special to me. I want to prove that to you." He moved closer to me, gently cupping my face and kissing me, moving me back towards the bed. "Will you let me? Any time you want to stop, just tell me. I'll be gentle I promise." We reached the bed and I lay down on my back, allowing him to lie comfortably on top of me, kissing my neck gently. I felt so alive and happy, just being with him. And we hadn't even done anything yet! I gasped out my reply.  
"Yes." He grinned, but in a sexy predatorily way, making me shiver a little. Kissing and licking his way down my neck, he gently started sliding my dress up over my legs, exposing more of my thighs. We moved backwards a little so we could both rest in the middle of the bed. I pulled his head down and started kissing him passionately, opening my mouth to allow him to slide his tongue against mine. He slid his hands up my legs, reaching under my dress and pulling my underwear off, dropping it on the floor. I felt nervous and excited. It wasn't like I was a virgin, but the only time I'd ever slept with a boy was a bad experience. He wasn't very gentle and he only did it as a dare, so it had left me feeling a little vulnerable and upset. But I trusted Jack and I felt like this was going to be special. This night was going to mean something. One of his hands was back on my thigh, slowly moving upwards, the other hand on my back, pulling me up to meet him. He was on his knees now and I was straddling across them, staring straight into his eyes. His hand stopped at the top of my thigh, dangerously close to where I really wanted it to be.  
"Are you sure you want this? I'm not sure how much self control I'll have." He warned me. I nodded.  
"I'm certain. I'm yours Jack." He was still for a split second and then he moved his hand in between my legs, pushing a finger into me. I gasped loudly and let my head fall forward onto his shoulder. He kissed my face and began moving his finger round, adding another one. I couldn't move, hardly breathed. It felt so good and right! It didn't feel awkward or cheap. I kissed him ferociously, undoing his shirt buttons and the zip on his suit pants. He grinned into the kiss, pulling his fingers out of me to pull off his shirt and pants. I pulled my dress over the top of my head, leaving me completely naked and him in his boxers. Smirking darkly at me, he moved down to between my legs and began to kiss and lick every inch of me. I moaned out loud, "Jack! Please, more!" He only grinned and moved back up the bed, sitting upright to pull his boxers off. I smirked and moved up onto all fours, crawling towards him like a cat, every inch of my body on fire from where he'd touched me. He swallowed, almost panting with lust. Moving my head down I began to lick at him, taking his length gently into my mouth. His hand gently brushed through my hair as he let out a low groan. I pulled away and moved up to kiss him again. Lying back down, I spread my legs a little for him. He paused, his member so close to my entrance.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded once. With that he gently pushed in. I let out a soft cry. It had been a little too long since I'd done this. There was a small amount of pain but the delicious burn from being filled completely by someone else was incredible. Especially since it was the one I loved.  
"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" He moved as if to pull out. I used my feet to keep him still, wrapping my legs around him.  
"No, I'm fine." I gasped out. "Just keep going. It feels amazing!" Smiling down at me, he carried on moving forward until he was fully inside me. He then started pulling out and gently thrusting back in, going faster and harder as we both got more comfortable. I couldn't stop myself from crying and moaning out.  
"Jack, oh god! Please! More!" I could feel myself building up, the tension rising, until I finally let go and climaxed. Another hard thrust into me and Jack came too, spilling his seed inside me. He lay next to me, both of us panting gently.  
"Wow." He finally said.  
"I know. That felt… fantastic. Amazing. Perfect." I leaned over and gently kissed him. Kissing me back, he broke away to pull the covers over us and switch off the light, the moonlight bathing us in a silvery glow.  
"Good night Hissori. I love you." He whispered gently.  
"I love you too Jack." I whispered back. Leaning back into him spooning against me, I felt tiredness wash over me and allowed my eyes to drift shut. I was happy and content in my new life.

**CHAPTER 3 FINISHED.**

**Rate and review! :) **


End file.
